Multiple differential amplifiers, for example, double differential amplifiers used as instrumentation amplifiers, typically include two input differential transconductance stages connected in shunt configuration. The combination of their current outputs drives a main amplifier. The output from the main amplifier is connected to a negative feedback resistor network, which sets the gain for the combined signal. An advantage of fully differential signal paths is to reject the common mode noise or interference. The implementation of double differential input amplifier circuits as a realization of this practice is well established. The instrumentation amplifier operates by nulling the difference between the outputs of the differential transconductance stages. Their outputs will match when their inputs match so that the circuit, which nulls their difference, must drive the input which it controls to match the voltage of the one it does not control. In such a configuration the two transconductance inputs must be accurately matched. However, lithographic tolerances in mask production of monolithic semiconductor devices together with planar irregularities inherent in the manufacture of such devices limit the matching of such structures. Furthermore, temperature gradients across the circuit during operation may degrade the matching of transconductances and lead to distortion. As a result, presently, while offset error can be and is compensated for, transconductance mismatch is not.